


In The Flower Field

by Floople_Doople



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, LIKE THERE IS LITERALLY NO ANGST WHATSOEVER, M/M, SINCE THERE IS SO MUCH ANGST MATERIAL I COULD USE WITH THESE TWO, Which is surprising, just an excuse to write Midori and Kiragi as siblings, pure fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople
Summary: Takumi and Kaze watch their kids play in the flower fieldJUST AN EXCUSE TO WRITE PURE FLUFF WITH KIRAGI AND MIDORI AS SIBLINGS





	In The Flower Field

**Author's Note:**

> see this was supposed to just be an excuse to write something cute  
> BUT NOW I KINDA SHIP IT  
> ???  
> HELP???

Takumi watched with a content smile on his face as he and his husband watched their children run around and play together. Takumi wouldn’t give up this moment for anything. It was a peaceful day, allowing Takumi and Kaze to just enjoy each other’s presence as Kiragi and Midori played together. 

“Papa! Dad! Come over here! Look at what we found!” Kiragi called over to them.  
Kaze chuckled, standing up before helping up Takumi.

“What did you find?” Kaze asked, a relaxed grin on his face.

“We found this!” Midori exclaimed before holding up a small bunch of flowers.

In particular, the flowers all seemed to be have a silver or green tinge to them.

“The green ones are Papa and the silver ones are Dad!” Kiragi said cheerfully.

Takumi and Kaze looked at each other and just smiled before turning back to the two kids before them.

They spent the rest of their rest day in that field of flowers, ending with Takumi have the flowers tucked in and woven into his long hair and Kaze wearing a flower crown.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like two in the morning kill me please
> 
> Crying because I'm only now realizing I'm the only one who ships this even a little bit  
> I AM THE ONLY ONE USING THIS TAG RIP


End file.
